Mister Twister
Mister Twister is a DC comics villain and is primarily an antagonist to the superhero team the Teen Titans. Bromwell Stikk The man who would become known as Mister Twister was born Bromwell Stikk in the small town of Hatton Corners. Stikk's family tree extended all of the way back to the Colonial era when his ancestor Jacob Stikk leased the town to the colonists for the price of a feather from a passenger pigeon. Each year, the town elders were required to procure a feather and give it to the Stikk family as payment; if they were unable to do so, they were to forfeit one of the town's stalwart youths to labor in the Stikk family's service for that year. When Jakob Stikk passed away, this unusual 'rent' died with him. In the modern era, Brom Stikk – the last descendant of Jakob Stikk – became an outcast to society and left the town to live in exile on nearby Goat Island. On the island, he discovered a Native American cave as well as an old Shaman's medicine staff. By bathing the staff in a special brew, Brom learned that he could now control the very forces of nature. Calling himself Mister Twister, Brom returned to Hatton Corners to get revenge against a community that spurned him. His first stop was to the office of Mayor Corliss, whereupon Brom demanded that the town should compensate his family for failure to pay the agreed-upon annual pigeon feather established two hundred years earlier. As passenger pigeons had been extinct since 1913, Mayor Corliss was unable to satisfy Mister Twister's outrageous demands. As punishment, Mister Twister used his staff's powers to create a massive storm that whisked away all of the town's teenage populace. Enslaving the youth of Hatton Corners, he brought them back to Goat Island where he forced them to erect a twister-shaped stone tower in his honor. Shortly thereafter, teenage super-heroes Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin arrived in Hatton Corners and learned about the incident. They agreed to help the townspeople retrieve their children and they tracked them back to Goat Island. While Kid Flash completed Twister's stone tower so that the teens wouldn't have to, Aqualad summoned a giant whale and used him to physically move the island from its original location. When Twister returned, he discovered that the island was missing. He went back to Hatton Corners to wreak havoc, and succeeded in subduing Aqualad and Kid Flash. Robin however, managed to ensnare Twister's power staff with his batrope, thereby robbing him of his powers. Falling to the ground, Mister Twister was taken into custody. Soon after, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin decided to form the Teen Titans. Witness to this spectacle was an other-worldly entity known as the Antithesis. A creature that thrives on chaos, the Antithesis sought to use Mister Twister as an instrument of revenge and transformed him into the Gargoyle. As the Gargoyle, Brom Stikk has fought up against the Teen Titans on several occasions, and even fought them as adults when they reformed their group under the simplified name – the Titans. Though he had gone unnoticed for many years, Mister Twister resurfaced in recent years and was one of dozens of mystically endowed people present at Stonehenge during the "Infinite Crisis". Though his participation was minimal, Stikk assisted in a large-scale ritual that summoned the spirit of vengeance Aztar and bound him to the soul of the late Gotham City police detective Crispus Allen. A year later, Bromwell Stikk found himself alone and homeless living out of a soup kitchen. He encountered Roy Harper, one of his old adversaries from the original Teen Titans, now the Justice Leaguer known as Red Arrow. Though bitter at first, the two made peace with one another and Stikk was grateful that somebody even remembered who he was. Television History Along with T.O. Morrow, Brom Stikk created a powered suit capable of generating tornados and controlling the weather in a manner similar to Red Tornado. He wanted to wear the suit in an attempt to flush out and reprogram Red Tornado, but T.O. Morrow convinced him not to wear the suit himself. Instead, he developed a lifelike android replica of himself. This android traveled to Happy Harbor to find Red Tornado, and attacked the Happy Harbor Power Plant. He was interrupted by the Team, who soon assumed that he was Red Tornado testing them. They realized their mistake when Mister Twister was able to produce incredibly powerful weather phenomena including additional elemental manipulation. The Team eventually managed to defeat him through coordinated teamwork. They destroyed the suit and Miss Martian crushed the android replica of Brom Stikk under a rock. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Mechanically Modified